


Истинный друг театра

by Gavrusssha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Весь мир театр, причем буквально. Представь себе мир, где нет ничего, кроме театра. Ну вообще ничего. Есть Игра - и зрители, две абстрактных категории. Сходство персонажей с живыми людьми - результат мастерства актеров, а окружение - искусная декорация. Смерти мнимые, чувства наиграны, искренность утилитарна, а финал сомнителен. В конце концов, еще никто не доказал, что наша реальность - не сон кэрроловского Черного Короля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истинный друг театра

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netttle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/gifts).



> Недопьеса, поток сознания, графичное описание повешения за шею до смерти, цитирование «Гамлета» и «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы» вольное. Фик написан на фест "Другие вселенные" на Polyjuice Potion. Огромное спасибо kasmunaut, без которой бы ничего не случилось.

_Два человека… проводят время в местности,  
лишенной каких бы то ни было характерных признаков.  
Т. Стоппард _

…И когда веревка поддернулась у него на шее, пришло понимание, ослепительное и прекрасное, равное жизни, что Игра спасла его от жизни, и Игра даст ему тот конец, который сочтет необходимым, жесткую пеньку, необъяснимо привлекательно царапающую горло, уходящую в голубое небо витую вертикаль и безраздельное внимание толпы…

— Розенкранц, Розенкранц, — кричал я, работая локтями, проталкиваясь, впиваясь всеми имеющимися в наличии углами в тугой толпяной живот. Туча человеческого мяса ворочалась, подавалась тяжкой волной вперед, давление здесь, на глубине — вдалеке от помоста — становилось невыносимым, окончательным. Виднелся вдалеке, на фоне голубого дырявого задника с горелыми дырами от сигарет (я сам, куря втихую в декорационном кармане, соорудил тлеющую розу подпалины), взвихренный луково-кровяным дыханием толпы рыжий чуб, и подразумевался уместный пафос горизонтальной черной перекладины. 

— Эта драма, — сказал Фред в невидимое мне небо, и толпа затихла полностью, словно мгновенно сгинув до последнего человека, — должна была завершиться смертью. Это единственный этически непротиворечивый финал. 

— Нет, — хотел я сказать. — Нет, ты не понял. К черту непротиворечивость. 

Но где-то далеко вдруг лошадиные подковы неритмично выбили дробь из каменистой земли. Две лошади, вероятно, бежали иноходью, вздымая на дороге фонтанчики невесомого сизого пепла. Это отвлекало. 

— Мы же актеры, — проартикулировал Розенкранц, пока ставшая каменной пенька взламывала его дыхательное горло. Говорить вслух он все равно уже не мог. 

Двубрюшная мышца шеи его дрожала в усилии, в сладком предчувствии агонии. Удушье расцветило мир пятнами, похожими на подпалины на декорациях. Тело словно нанизали на вольтову дугу — лишенное контроля, оно сотрясалось, танцуя. Язык тела, всегда правдивый, лгал на пороге небытия. 

— Мы же актеры, Гильденстерн. 

Бездна, прохладная бездна, полная покоя, поднялась и пожрала его ступни, колени и бедра. 

— Мы — сон во сне, полном мрачных образов. 

Мой партнер пропустил свою реплику, увлеченный умиранием. 

— Тогда, утром, на рассвете — это был гонец. Ты вспомнил? За нами послали! — крикнул я. 

Зазвучали громче синкопы подков. Шевелились покрытые пеной синие губы, и скрипела пенька. 

«Финальная фраза», — напомнил из ниоткуда голос, что походил на медный набат, звучащий ранним туманным утром и предвещающий одновременно пожар, глад, мор и вражескую интервенцию. — «Пауза затягивается». Мысленно я пожелал Северусу идти в ад, найти там первого попавшегося черта и озаботить его теоремой Ферма, переложенной на гекзаметр. 

Вместо финальной реплики, превращающей смерть персонажа в непреложность, я сказал: 

— Хватит. Прекращайте балаган. 

И балаган прекратился.

*** 

Многие сравнивают Игру с восхождением на гору, а мне всегда казалось, что это — рост проклюнувшегося семечка. Растения, казалось мне, точно знают тайну, зачем, например, упорно раздвигать скорлупу, тянуться в темноте изо всех сил, зная, что там, наверху, добро. Влажное, медленное движение, острое, болезненное наслаждение роста, безглазие, беззвучие и яркий, ослепительный свет в финале. Вопрос, зачем, если ты-то не знаешь и далеко не уверен, ждет ли тебя в конце что-то хорошее, или все усилия, надежды, ожидания обломятся, как ломается сочный цветочный стебель, и ты останешься, продуваемый страшным сквозняком слева, навсегда, один.  
Иногда я боюсь Игры. Но какая жизнь ждет нас без нее?

  
***  


— Вам перечислить все недостатки вашей Игры? — спросил Поттер, поправляя очки на носу испачканным мелом пальцем, которым он только что разомкнул пентаграмму. — Нет? Сами знаете.

— Знаем, — сказал Фред. — Знаем, Гарри, знаем, сладкий. 

Но поезд по имени Поттер уже встал на монорельс. 

— Декорационная условность, — загнул «поезд» палец. Бродящий во тьме сцены, как согбенный призрак, декоратор, вздохнул, вытирая остатки мелового пятиугольника на полу. За ним, в тусклом свете рампы с трудом угадывался любовно сделанный макет виселицы, хоть сейчас вздергивай. Зловеще неподвижная петля напоминала в полумраке ноль — «зеро». 

— Как ты еще хочешь умереть, Фред? На кресте? Врезавшись на «Титанике» в айсберг? Получив предательский удар в спину на Марсовом Поле? Как друг тебе говорю, определись. 

— Стоппард меня устраивает, милый, — Фред нежно прильнул к спине Гарри, жмурясь и подмигивая мне. Я стукнул каблуками о край сцены. — Он очаровательно логичен. Но можно немного вернуться к бестолковому канону и устроить бой на отравленных шпагах. — Гарри раздраженно отодвинулся. Он не понимал Фредовых штучек. 

— Или поставим вестерн! — поддержал я брата. Черт его знает, откуда он вылупился, этот вестерн. Может быть, как воспоминание о моей слуховой галлюцинации внутри Игры. — Вот он, — я ткнул пальцем в сцену, где все еще тоскливо вздыхали. — Раздобудет нам дюжину прекрасных жеребцов и к ним отряд аутентичных индейцев. Загоним их всех в пентаграмму — зрители описаются от богатства обстановки, а еще… 

— Катарсиса не получается, потому что вы не верите, — прозвучал голос, чертовски похожий на медный гонг, на сирену, возвещающую в тумане всевозможные бедствия. Режиссер отделился от породившей его театральной тьмы. — Ты, Джордж, не веришь в смерть. 

— Чушь, — открестился Фред. — Чушь, гиль и дичь. Какой актер верит? И зачем, скажи на милость? Я хочу жрать. Пойдем, Гарри, с нами, съедим пива, побудешь в приличной компании. С этими варварами ты одичал совсем, от рук отбиваешься.

*** 

ФРЕД: Стройный высокий молодой человек в костюме елизаветинской эпохи: рукава и штанины с буфами, шпага, белейшие брыжи под подбородком. Ярко-рыжие волосы достигают брыжей и кокетливо подвиты. Красные губы изогнуты лукавою улыбкой. Светлые перчатки свиной кожи валяются рядом с ним, на столе. В лице Фреда отчетливо проступает сходство с братом.

ДЖОРДЖ: Стройный, высокий, самую чуточку сутуловатый молодой человек в строгом черном колете, белой рубашке с широчайшими рукавами, в высоких ботфортах и при шпаге. Ярко-рыжие волосы коротко острижены и падают прядью на бледный веснушчатый лоб. На лице печать ума и тонкого юмора. На столе рядом с ним лежит скомканный шейный платок. Джордж очень похож лицом на брата. 

ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР: Лохматые черные кудри, крылатка, круглое пенсне. Взгляд расфокусирован, по лицу блуждает мечтательная детская улыбка, руки теребят кружку. Под столом рядом с ним валяется закатившийся туда случайно черный шелковый цилиндр. Он самый симпатичный зрителю персонаж из них трех, он — Пьеро в компании двоих арлекинов, и призван вызывать сочувствие. 

ПАБ: современный английский деревенский паб, чистые деревянные столы, цветок на окне, на стенах репродукции афиш пятидесятилетней давности, черно-белые «The Nearly Deads», обнявшись, ухмыляются с ближайшей к зрителям стены, ряд пивных кранов за стойкой, на грани слышимости звучит старый рок-н-ролл. Вопреки обычаям, сцена паба ярко освещена, словно бы залита полуденным солнцем. За спинами героев окно на улицу. 

ЗА ОКНОМ: ничего.

*** 

— «Распни, распни его», — кричит толпа. — Фред сверкал очами, рыжие кудри прилипли к покрасневшему лбу, веснушки от выпитого пива ссыпались к носу. — «Огня! Огня!» Я слушал, как на фоне его голоса бармен подпевает телевизору над стойкой и как неимоверно далеко, по дороге, покрытой вулканическим пеплом, ступают копыта, одетые в новенькие подковы. Две пары левых ног, облаченных в кожаные сапоги с отворотами, упираются в стремя. Две пары правых нетерпеливо шевелят шпорой устрашающего вида — железной петлей, «зеро», с изъеденными ржавчиной острыми крючьями. Самого зловещего вида длинные британские носы торчат из-под кожаных шляп всадников.

И третий, бледный всадник следует за ними, интересуясь и насмехаясь. 

Поттер кивал, через два раза на третий упуская в кружку с элем пенсне, затем уронил кудлатую голову на столешницу и затих. 

— Не спать! — заревел я. — Все-таки выпито было уже немало. — Мы на пороге истины! 

— Давай лучше с нами, в Игру. А то все в Зрителях да в Зрителях. Не тошнит? 

— Тошнит, — признался Поттер. — Еще как тошнит. 

С пенсне капало. 

— Жаль, никого нет, чтоб здесь очертить сцену. 

— Брат, ты не путай, — я поводил пальцем у Гарри перед носом. — Если припечет, мы можем обойтись и сами. Эй, ты, любезный, неси карандаш! 

Бармен принес объеденный огрызок "кох-и-нора". Поттер сбросил крылатку и, вихляя задом, провел весьма неровную линию приблизительно с запада приблизительно на восток. Стороны света он определил, макнув палец в пиво и многозначительно воздев его. Затем от конца первой он провел вторую черту, с северо-востока на юго-запад, и прислушался. За окном в никуда отчетливо свистнул ветер. Третья черта перечеркнула две первые, и Поттер замкнул все получившиеся вершины, кроме одной. Мы втроем оказались внутри пентаграммы. 

— Кто жертвует? — он перевел глаза, круглые и беспомощные без пенсне, с меня на Фреда. 

Фред обнял его за шею, притянул к себе, упершись лбом в лоб, и прошептал: 

— А ты не хочешь? Не хочешь в главные герои? А? 

Поттер взмок. Я наблюдал за ним, потягивая эль. 

— Но ведь это… Всегда? То есть, каждый раз? — произнес Поттер тоже почему-то шепотом. 

— Ничего! — Фред одарил его одной из своих самых зубастых ухмылок. — На этот раз умрет второстепенный герой. 

— Мы сделаем это скромно, — добавил я. — Чтобы не затушевать тебе выход на бис. Жертвуй. 

— Жертвуй, — эхом откликнулся Фред. — Один раз должна пролиться настоящая кровь, а не клюквенный сок. 

Все выбирают разные способы, и мне было интересно, что выберет Поттер. Намерен ли он гордиться потом шрамом, или скрывать его. 

Гарри крохотным перочинным ножиком глубоко процарапал себе щеку. 

— Замыкай, — сказал он. 

Я взял со стола карандашный огрызок, и, когда Поттер лег на столешницу щекой, провел линию между двумя последними вершинами. 

— Заноза! — ойкнул Гарри, хватаясь за щеку. 

Рука моя дрогнула и на линии, которой полагалось стать идеальной прямой, появился лишний, шестой уголок. Или мне показалось? Интерьер паба поблек, и на одно неприятное мгновение каждый из нас оказался в полном, абсолютном одиночестве в месте, где не было ничего. В Начале.

  
***

— …Поведай мне, мой милый сын, что так тебя тревожит?

— Мама? — Поттер озирался, ошеломленный. — Ты жива? 

— Этот шпак забыл реплику, — констатировал я. — Режиссер будет рвать и метать. 

Послышался далекий гром, и пол, сложенный из каменных плит, еле заметно качнуло. 

— Очень далеко отсюда рвать и метать, — усмехнулся Фред. — Рвать и отбрасывать с отвращением. 

— Брезгливо рвать и дотошно испепелять, — подключился я. — Впрочем, Гильденстерн, ты уверен, что мы, например, не на корабле, плывущем в Англию? 

— Что? 

— Розенкранц, ты уверен, что мы, например, не на корабле, плывущем в Англию? 

— Что?.. Черт, эта одежда сбивает меня с толку. Мы слишком одинаковые, я не уверен, кто есть кто. Фред? 

— Что? — встрепенулся я, разглядывая королеву. Она была очень статной, рыжеволосой и зеленоглазой. И похожей на Гарри. 

— Вот видишь. 

— Мы играем, так что это неважно. Разберемся потом. 

— Как можно? Я не желаю, чтобы тебе в суматохе достались мои кудри! 

— А я не хотел бы, чтобы тебе досталось мое ухо. Куда тебе три? Но чу! Вот королева. 

КОРОЛЕВА: Мы благодарны вам, что вы по нашей просьбе явились к нам, чтоб разобраться с делом. И дело это — сын, наш милый Гамлет. Он стал бледен, замкнут, шрам болит, и по ночам он видит Волдеморта. 

ФРЕД: Кого?! То есть, вечные ваши слуги, ваше величество. 

ДЖОРДЖ: К вашим услугам. 

Фред и Джордж переглядываются и тщательно, косясь друг на друга, отвешивают изящный синхронный поклон, подметая шляпами пол. 

ФРЕД: _(тихо, торжествующе)_. Получилось! 

ДЖОРДЖ: _(королеве)_. Что можем сделать мы? Повелевайте. 

КОРОЛЕВА: Вы и мертвого монаха разговорите. Мы бы желали, чтоб вы узнали причину расстройства моего сына. 

ДЖОРДЖ: То есть, позвольте мне уточнить, ваш сын расстроился и вы пригласили настройщиков? 

ФРЕД: Потому что, видите ли, может статься Гамлет вроде флейты. Наши грубые пальцы смогут заставить его, быть может, звучать, но не играть, как прежде. 

ДЖОРДЖ: Да, он не тамбурин, не бубен и не арфа. 

ФРЕД: _(тихо)_. А то б мы попробовали ударять либо пощипывать. 

КОРОЛЕВА: _(Фреду)_. Наш милый Гильденстерн! _(Джорджу)_. Наш милый Розенкранц! В любом случае, попробуйте его развеселить. _(Уходит со свитой, оставляя Гильденстерна и Розенкранца в пустой комнате. )_

ГАРРИ: Они все мне знакомы? 

ДЖОРДЖ: Ты же главный герой. И реплику ты забыл. 

ГАРРИ: И какова будет развязка? Вы знаете конец? 

ДЖОРДЖ: Детали не важны. В конце концов, всегда бывает одно и то же. 

ФРЕД: Достоверное убийство. Зритель рукоплещет — его личные проблемы временно исчерпаны. 

ДЖОРДЖ: Мы можем умирать как угодно: трагически, комически, не заботясь о подлинности, между любовной сценой и затихающим длинным и занудным монологом — зритель все равно поверит в то, что захочет. 

ДЖОРДЖ: _(ухмыляясь)._ И не отличит схему от оригинала, даже если оригинал выскочит на него из-за угла и даст ему пинка. 

Поттер улыбнулся — это была, пожалуй, первая его улыбка за сегодняшний день, неуверенная, как туманный рассвет. Странный повод улыбаться, если вдуматься. Но это ведь Игра? 

— Интересно, кто еще появится здесь внезапно.  
— Ваша мать, принц, — сказал я. — Сетует на ваше подавленное состояние — есть ли тому причина?  
— Или может, нет причины, как таковой, а есть, скажем, цель, или повод? Могу построить на этом утверждении отличный силлогизм. — Джордж, как фокусник, добыл из-за манжеты листок бумаги и карандаш.  
— Не бойтесь, друзья, — перебил Гарри. — Я бешусь только при норд-норд весте. Когда ветер с юга, я способен отличить фестрала от шляпы Макгонагал.  
— В самом деле? — хмыкнул Фред. — Напряги фантазию и найди пять отличий.  
— Боже мой, — сказал Гарри, оборачиваясь на звук шагов. — Вот и внезапность. Это же… 

ФРЕД: О, вот и наш Король. Какое неприятное лицо! Проблемы с перевариванием пищи? Или с перевариванием людей? Давай, поговори с ним — выдай столько словесной эквилибристики, сколько тебе удастся втиснуть в пять минут. Только не забывай, что ты безумен. 

ДЖОРДЖ: Направьте свет на принца! _(Отступает в тень. )_

ФРЕД: Вообще, пролейте свет. Пока смотрится как-то тускло _(Отступает в тень.)_

ДЖОРДЖ: _(из темноты)_. Ничего. Он еще разойдется. 

_Стоя в резком круге света, Гарри и Снейп смотрят друг на друга с равной изумленной неприязнью. Их диалог сопровождается бурной жестикуляцией Поттера. Снейп же, напротив, цедит слова сквозь зубы, стоя в закаменелой позе, как памятник королю. Королева стоит на границе круга, лицо ее в тени. В этой сцене она не говорит ни слова._

ГАРРИ: Какого черта! По какому праву вы здесь? 

СНЕЙП: Я тоже себя спрашиваю: по какому праву меня отрывают от дел ради участия в фарсе. Поттер, это ваша вина. 

ГАРРИ: Моя?! Я не понимаю. 

СНЕЙП: Бездарность. 

ГАРРИ: Я не бездарность! Просто пьеса автору явно не удалась. Он городит нелепицу на глупость, надеясь, что развязка уж как-нибудь вывезет. Вы — тому живой пример. Какое отношение вы имеете к моей матери? 

СНЕЙП: Не лезьте не в свое дело. 

ГАРРИ: Вы мне скажете или нет? 

СНЕЙП: Вы настырный дурак и никудышный актер — в точности, как ваш отец. Умудрились переврать простейшую роль. 

Гарри без дальнейших разговоров бьет Снейпа в челюсть. 

ДЖОРДЖ: _(из темноты)_. Неумело, но старательно. Я же говорил, что он еще разойдется. 

ФРЕД: Король упал. Теперь-то мы попляшем. 

_К лежащему на сцене Королю сбегаются люди. Королева очень натурально ломает руки. Гарри стоит как столб, потрясенный внезапными разрушительными последствиями первого в его жизни апперкота._

ДЖОРДЖ: Сколько эмоций! 

ФРЕД: И какими простыми средствами! 

ДЖОРДЖ: В духе современности. 

ФРЕД: Никаких метаний. Прямое попадание… 

ДЖОРДЖ: В суть. 

ФРЕД: И в зубы. 

ДЖОРДЖ: Современная драматургия. 

ФРЕД: Он попадет под топор. 

ДЖОРДЖ: На виселицу. 

ФРЕД: Думаешь? Все-таки особа королевской крови. 

ДЖОРДЖ: Снейп сделает для него исключение. 

ФРЕД: Звонит колокол? Или мне кажется? 

ДЖОРДЖ: Два удара — антракт. _(Уходят. )_

*** 

_Мельтешат картины происходящих событий, размытые, крохотные в отдельных пятнах света, почти неразличимые. Вот бежит Поттер, сверкают искры пороховых выстрелов, на Поттера падает Бернардо, прикрывая его собой. В какой-то слепой, без окон, комнатке, плачет и говорит, говорит и плачет зеленоглазая, похожая на Гарри королева, а он стоит, отвернувшись в сторону, лицо его выражает упрямую решимость. По авансцене какие-то одетые в лохмотья типы проволакивают труп седобородого Полония; убегает рыжеволосая же Офелия, волосы ее развеваются, и мокрая парча подола облепляет ноги, а за ней, с угрозою воздев шпагу, бежит Лаэрт, но вдруг роскошный бархатный берет сваливается у него с головы, обнажая очень светлые волосы, его укатывает ветром, и, пока он ловит его, Офелия исчезает. Проезжает убогая тележка бродячих актеров, возница на козлах тянет унылую песню, а из-за заднего тряпичного полога многозначительно высовываются воронкообразные дула двух мушкетов. Дольше всех на сцене маячит Призрак — он жалуется, но до него никому нет дела. Далее все еще быстрее, плывет по неспокойным волнам одномачтовый корабль с широкою кормою, на корабле — Гильденстерн и Розенкранц, промокшие, хохочут, держатся за ванты и друг за друга, кричат в ветер: «В Англию! В Англию!» Гильденстерн внезапно склоняется за борт и, по-видимому, блюет — его укачало. Буря вырывает из-за обшлага Гильденстерна скрепленный бечевой и печатью пакет и растворяет его в себе._

_Затемнение. Освещается угол рампы, привалившись к которому стоит Король. Руки скрещены на груди, выражение лица не обещает, как обычно, ничего хорошего. На другом конце расширившейся неимоверно сцены слышны крики и стальной звон, стелется клубами пороховой дым, временами общий шум усиливается, накатывая, и в нем становятся слышны отдельные голоса: «На Эльсинор! На Эльсинор! За Поттера! За Данию!»_

_Выходят Гильденстерн и Розенкранц._

ДЖОРДЖ: Что вы здесь делаете, мессир? 

СНЕЙП: Я вышел на секунду покурить, а Поттер, как видите, внезапно берет Эльсинор. Непонятно только, зачем — меня же там нет. Он, сбежав из-под ареста, стакнулся с чернью, и им, похоже, все равно, что брать — лишь бы пощекотать чувство справедливости. 

ФРЕД: О, он действительно неплохо развернулся. Когда мы помогали ему бежать, не думали, что он взамен устроит такую кутерьму. 

СНЕЙП: _(с горечью)_. Кутерьму! Вот так стараешься, работаешь без продыху, выстраиваешь, вымучиваешь, сшиваешь концы и чернишь нити, а потом приходит безмозглый бездельник и все портит. Нет ничего опаснее деятельного идиота. 

ДЖОРДЖ: Это не имеет значения — результат будет все тот же. Зато это прекрасная битва. Дворянство, преданное вам, красиво защищает замок — шпагами против вил и протазанами против мушкетов. 

СНЕЙП: Кроме прочего, он ничего не смыслит ни в тактике, ни в истории — сплошные анахронизмы. 

ФРЕД: А мне понравилось. Но смотрите — поединок! 

ДЖОРДЖ: Подойдем поближе. 

_Дым рассеивается и видно, что посреди сцены дерутся на шпагах Поттер и светловолосый Лаэрт. Они сближаются, Лаэрт делает выпад, и еще один, Поттер, шатаясь, проводит финт. На мгновение шпаги со звоном скрещиваются, сияя в прицельном свете софитов, и конец Поттеровой, соскальзывая, бьет Лаэрта в сердце. Лаэрт падает. Поттер, помедлив, тоже. Его окружает преданная толпа. Видно, как на стене замка, хватаясь за сердце, падает Королева._

СНЕЙП: Ну, мне пора. _(Уходит к дуэлянтам. За ним стелется темный и длинный плащ, взметая со сцены мелкий мусор. )_

ПОТТЕР: Я что — умираю? 

Из преданной толпы доносятся горестные выкрики. 

ПОТТЕР: Это было необходимо? 

СНЕЙП: Неизбежно. _(Стреляет в Поттера, поворачивает мушкет к себе и завороженно смотрит в дуло. )_

ПОТТЕР: Странное чувство. Смерть должна быть похожа на сон — а мне она кажется пробуждением. Какие сны… приснятся… _(Умирает. Из-под него растекается неестественно громадная лужа чрезмерно алой крови. )_  
  
СНЕЙП: Ну, мне пора _(Стреляет. Падает. )_

ДЖОРДЖ: Жуткая резня — шесть трупов. 

ФРЕД: Мне казалось, их будет больше. 

ФРЕД: Колокол! 

ДЖОРДЖ: Три удара. 

ФРЕД: Конец! Мы проснемся. 

ДЖОРДЖ: В другом сне. 

ФРЕД: Хорошо. Этот затянулся. 

ДЖОРДЖ: Финал немного смазан. 

ФРЕД: Критики будут недовольны. 

ДЖОРДЖ: Хочу надраться. 

ФРЕД: Какая проза. Пойдем. 

Fin


End file.
